


All's Well

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new partners survive an interesting first day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Well

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #428: All.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

All’s Well

~

After another hour of cautious, if less stilted conversation, Harry sighed. “If I drink more, I’ll be spending all night here under a table.” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time for me,” Malfoy replied. “But you’re right. Time to call it a night.” 

He signalled for the bill. 

Harry groaned. “Damn. I don’t carry Muggle money. Could you—?”

“Relax, Potter.” Malfoy pulled out some Muggle cash. “Our visit here was unexpected. I didn't think you’d be paying your own way. You’ll just owe me.” 

Harry exhaled. “Thanks. Next time’s on me, though.” 

Malfoy stared at him for a moment. “Of course.” 

~

After they exited the pub, Malfoy turned to Harry. “Well, that was…illuminating, Potter.” 

“Likewise, Malfoy,” Harry said. “Although, if we drink every night, I’ll need to be careful or they’ll find me in a ditch.” 

Malfoy snorted. “I’ll ensure that doesn’t happen.” 

“Why, Malfoy. I didn’t know you cared.” 

Malfoy huffed. “I’m your partner. If you’re found in a ditch, who do you think they’ll blame?” 

Harry laughed. “All right. I’ll avoid ditches, then.” 

“Please do.” Malfoy hesitated before extending his hand. “Goodnight, Potter.” 

Harry shook it. “Goodnight, Malfoy.” 

Entering an alley, Malfoy Disapparated. 

Humming, Harry did the same. 

~


End file.
